Training
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: renjixichigoxbyakuya! smut,smex and whatever. Byakuya accepted to train the substitute shinigami , but find himself quicly find himself in his office doing god-know what with him warning:yaoi: boys on boys smex


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach , i own nothing but my new hat hahahahahahahaha

A/N: warning!! this is a Yaoi! It's a PWP, meaning a porn without plot. I got this idea, while my mind was drifting between dream and reality. I felt like sharing it with you. So, it's for those who want to enjoy a good ol' smut betwenn Renji, Byakuya, and my dear Ichigo

Byakuya knew, from the beginnig that he shouldn't have accepted Urahara's request. What kind of idea is that , training that moronic substitute shinigami? However, here he is with the said orange-haired boy following everywhere. He had anticipated the fact, that the boy will be a pain in the ass, the not fact that he, the head of the noble Kuchiki family will be stuck with a hard-on.

That's why, he was currently sitting in the couch of his officewith Ichigo's head bobbing up and down between his head._ Damn it, this felt so good_. The delicious sensation totally erase his scruples concerning the meeting he cancelled to enjoy this moment with the younger shinigami.

Ichigo's tongue run down the length of his member, tracing the bulging vein on it. When you see the man, for the first time, you can't imagine skilful he can be with tongue. His tongue went lower, while his finger were wrapping around his shaft. _Oh, god! He was now sucking on his balls. This boy was the devil. _Byakuya groaned – well, no, the head of the Kuchiki's family didn't groaned,he was expressing himself with a loud voice- His hand wandered in the orange hair, when Ichigo's tongue retuned to his hardened member. He allowed himself to groan again, savouring this moment.

Yes, he didn't regret cancelling his meeting.

hihihihi

Ichigo was swimming in the heaven's pool. He never planned to make his training with Byakuya turn this way, but he was it had. Well, they weren't in what one could call good terms , last time he was in Soul Society. He didn't even remember how it's happend but he has suddenly found himself responding to Byakuya's feverish kiss. And now he was giving the man a blowjob, and it seems like Kuchiki-taichou was appreciating it, according to the sound Ichigo's was hearing. And it was one hell of a turn-on. In addiction to that was the feeling of domination he was had in on the captain of the sixth squad. He could feel Byakuya's creamy thighs tense every time he roll the tip of his tongue over thead of his member. He could feel the pression of Byakuya's hand on his head. He could feel the need of bucking into his mouth. A real ectasy. Ichigo's hand run up byakuya body and seized his hips to maintain them in place. He chuckled around the captain's cock... It seems like our taichou was growing impatient. He pulled his mouth back from the cock and lift his finger to his mouth. He enjoyed seeing byakuya's lustful eyes follow his fingers into his mouth. With his coated fingers he started to caress the captain's entrance, not entering yet. His partner's eyes closed at the sensation he felt. Ichigo smirked evilly, and once again lowered his head between the older's man leg only sucking at the tip of the other's member, while his his finger were delicately brushing at the other's anal entrance. He smirked again mentally. Maybe it's was time to get things

Renji knocked twice at his captain's door, and didn't heard a response. He knocked again, and waited. Then, he heard a groan, from the other side of the door. Knowing how his taichou can be sometimes, he took this response as a permission to come into the room.

Nothing in all the world the world could have prepared him to that vision. He was ... shocked. Here was the unmistakable Ichigo Kurosaki's orange- haired head being busy between his taichou legs. And said Taichou was enjoying the attention with his head tilted back in the most relaxed pose Renji has ever seen him. His eyes fell on Ichigo's kneeling form in front of his captain's crotch. His broad shoulders bared to his eyes and the muscles on his exposed arms was a beautiful view. Hisnaked back was the attractive part of his body that has often catch his eyes when the substite shinigami's outfit was torn. But for now he was Byakuya's. And he needed to leave his taichou in his intimacy, no matter how shocked he is.

_OOOkay_, he said, shaking to himself _ I'll just get out of here and wait till they are finnished . _And he was doing exactly that when his foot bumped into the doorframe . Immediately, Byakuya lifted his head up:

-Abarai... why are you here?

- I had to make the report from the XC13 mission, Renji said in a breath.

But his Taichou wasn't listening anymore, his head was tilted back again. Renji lowered his gaze, and noticed thgat Ichigo never stop his... activity. Ichigo was either oblivious of his intrusion or he was doing in in purpose.

-I'll come back later. He said already going back.

-Wait, Byakuya breathed, You're already here do it , I'm listening.

Renji stared at him,but did as he was said. He started to read the report. It wasn't an an easy business since he have to speak louder than Ichigo's sucking noises and the Taichou incontrollable sighs. His discomfort was increased by the feeling of himself growing hard in his pant by the end of his report he has big tent on his pant that was more than visible. He gulped hard.

-I'll be going now. Renji said already walking back toward the door

-Abarai... his taichou murmured. Renji froze. You want him... you desire him... for long.

Renji listened not seeing where this discussion lead. He nodded.

-You can have him... now...

Renji stared in shock, not believing his ears. No, his taichou couldn't have offered what he think he have just offered, could he? No, No way.

-You can have him, from behind I don't he'll mind.

_Oh dear lord, he said it again_.

hohohoho

Ichigo has been vaguely aware that someone has entered the room,but he assume tha if Byakuya hasn't stopped him it's wasn't important. He was so focuse on his job that he didn't pay any attention to the intruder till the moment he felt him- and il was definitly a he- pressed himself on his ass. Ichigo's tried to look behind but Byakuya was firmly maintened in place. He deciced to trust Byakuya and to enjoyed the current moment. He felt the stranger undo the lower part of his outfit, leaving him and his ass naked. Slender hands grab his hips firmly and grimds them to the other's. Pleasuring Byakuya was becoming hard , but he keep the pace, helped by Byakuya's hands.

The stranger was fucking his ass cheeks, plainly enjoying the sensation. By now, he has stopped pleasuring Byakuya, it has become to much for his brain to handle: too much pleasure.

And as suddenly as they appeared, one of the hand left, only to go work on his asshole, wet. Ichigo felt a finger enter him. Steching him, preparing him. A second finger entered, then na third one. Ichigo's let out a cry, third finger hurt,and in a very weird way, like a burn. He felt the stranger scissoring him,sterching, exploring him, and suddenly the fingers brushed something with their tips, sending chills up his spine. The stranger noticed his reaction, since he repeated his action, and this time the orange-haired boy moaned loudly, making him stop jis ministration on Byakuya. The said taichou was watchinhim intensely with lustful gaze. Amber eyes llost tyhemself into dark one,making their owner forget about the third man. And it was a surprised Ichigo who received the hot column of flesh that has started to push into him. Ichigo eye's filled with tears under the pain of being penetrated. Byakuya who has never left Ichigo's eyes almost made him regret to inflict him such pain. But again, it was erase y Ichigo's lustful moan when,he assume, Renji has brushed, hisG spot.

He saw renji quicken the pace, that 's when he decided to enter the game.He kneeled in front of Ichigo and kissed his lips, than his neck. He started to suck on the one spot on Ichigo's neck that he found out earlier, got him crazy. He lowered his mouth again on his body and found hid his left nipple. He slowly nibbled at it,bringing some soundfrom Ichigo. He run his tongue down and heard a gasp when he dipped his tongue intoo Ichigo's navel. His hand Brushed his member and Ichigo growled. It's made Byakuya frown. He have to do it now or the boy will come he was so sensitive by now, and Renji continuously hitting his prostate will make him com soon.

He took a look at the younger boy, his face was tensed,and his eyes was closed. _Yes, now,_ he thought. He heard Renji come loudly and falling ont he ground. He saw ichigo fight to not come .

He straddled the boy's hips and carrressed his jaws to focus his attention on him. Once , Ichigo was staring at him , using all his strength left to focus, Byakuya lifted one of Ichigo's hand and starterd to suck at his fingers. He could perfectly understand the look of incomprehension pass through his eyes, but when Ichigo's saw him lowering them to his own entrance he understood.

-Damn, Byakuya... I swear you want to kill me... He mumbled in a breathy voice.

Byakuya only chuckled. And felt Ichigo's finger streching him from the inside. He closed his eyes because of the pain and winced when Ichigo immediatly found that pleasurable spot insid him. Feeling himself and Ichigo close he lowered himselfon ichigo painfully hard member. And cursed at the painhe felt. Ichigo's grabbed his hips and started to move slowly and cautiausly inhis clenched passage. He tried to relax and noticed it make the penetration easier and less painful. He startedd to enjoy the thing and focused his eyes Ichigo's amber eyes. Ichigo's hand ran up his side to his torso and finally resting on his pectorals, teasing his pink nipple. His other hand wrapped around his cock, pumping in times his pounding inside him. Byakuya was close, so close...

He seized Ichigo's hips than one of his slipped betweenhis asscheeks. He found his entrance, and dipped his middle-finger in his anus filled with Renji's semen,at the moment when, him, Byakuya came hard on his chest. This view combined with Byakuya's finger intruding inhis ass and Byakuya's own ass constricting around him was mmore than enough to release his seed inside Bbyakuya's perfect ass. He fall on top of Byakuya who apparently was just as exhausted since he didn't complain about the extra weight on him.

The room was filled with heavy breath. Finally, he turned his head toward the mysterious strange and found reddish eyes staring back at him.

-Renji...damn... it's was you...he took severale other inhales of breath before talking again. I think you guys had tried to kill me today... I think I'm done four five years...

-what a shame, Byakuya said, I was thinking of invite you tonight in my personal quarters,

-well, maybe I could change my schedule and visit you, I said maybe... Ichigo said, cuddling closer

-of course, the other responded while whapping a protective arm around the younger's waist

And with that he kissed the boy's forehead.

Neither of them notice the 6th squad fukutaichou sneaking out of the office, a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
